One Week of Shuji to Akira
by Puppy with Sharp Teeth
Summary: Short Drabble project I wrote, all but Saturday and Sunday have been posted. Shuji to Akira slash.
1. Monday

**FIC: One Week of Shuji to Akira**

****

Title: One Week of Shuji to Akira

**Chapter: **Monday

**Series:** Nobuta wo Produce

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning: **Yaoi/ Shonen-ai

**A/N: **I've been writing this at the same time as my A Mystery to the Both of Them fic (also Shuji to Akira). This rating is somewhat lower, because I can't bring myself to write pronny Shuji/Akira material before my other fic is complete. I decided to write this because I was in the mood for another Shuji to Akira fic, partly to do with the slow-coming inspiration with my AMBT fic, and also because I was inspired by a concept by a community that does 50 sentences for a pairing. Anyway, this is not nearly my best work, so please bear with me, I have been on an emotional rollercoaster in the last two weeks, so I need to write to cheer me up. This is written in a drabble-y style.

_**Monday**_

Akira seemed to really want a piggyback ride today, Shuji noted irritably. Despite the fact that they were both full grown 17 year old boys, Akira still insisted on riding around on Shuji's back like a kindergartener every time they went to the beach.

To make matters worse, Shuji was more than aware that Akira was a little taller than he was, which made it a little awkward to wade through the sand as the boys long legs wrapped around Shuji's waist and knocked against his thighs.

Right now, Akira was mercifully loosening his vice grip on Shuji's waist, in favor of running down the beach and happily chasing after the seagulls. Shuji smiled and ran after him. One thing could be said about Akira, he thought. If you spent enough time alone with Akira, you couldn't help but have fun anytime or place. He sort of rubbed off on you.

"Literally _and_ figuratively," Shuji mused, blushing slightly as he remembered the extremely pleasurable events of the previous night. He slowed to a jog as he neared his loud companion who was currently using a stick to write their names in the sand, and making extra sure he didn't forget to add a big heart around both names.

"Oi, I do believe I deserve some kind of payment for carrying you a kilometer and a half across a beach!" he said, voice filled with mock irritation. Akira turned to face him with a look of confusion and a major pout. "But Shuji-kun…Akira doesn't have cash on him at the moment!" He seemed to contemplate something for a moment and said hopefully, "Ano…Akira has a gold card on him though, does Shuji accept credit?"

Shuji could barely contain his amusement, but kept his face serious and said, "Gomen, I don't accept gold cards, although" – he moved closer to the taller boy and cupped Akira's face with a smile –"I know something that will work even better." Akira giggled, and Shuji closed his eyes and sealed their lips together in a sweet, but passionate kiss. Moments later, Akira broke the kiss with a grin. "So, how many kisses will you need to carry me all the way home?"

Shuji laughed. God, did he ever have a knack for choosing interesting best friend/boyfriends. "Price has gone up. You'll need more than a couple kisses to get me to drag you all the way back again." He smirked. "I will need an bonus backrub when we get home."

_**Owari.**_

Please please please comment! For the love of Nobuta wo Produce, please!


	2. Tuesday

**FIC: One Week of Shuji to Akira**

**Title:** One Week of Shuji to Akira

**Chapter: **Tuesday

**Series: **Nobuta wo Produce

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning: **Yaoi/ Shonen-ai

**A/N: **Hello, Ragnarok Hound here. Here is today's lovely fic…drabble-y…thing...; I don't really have much of a structure for these ficlets, other than writing one per day and making sure they are unplanned. So, what I mean is, I came up with everything in this chapter as I typed; nothing was pre-planned. Which is probably why you might finish this thing and go "Huh? What the hell was that?" Still working on A Mystery to the Both of Them, and I'm a couple( i.e., 3 or 4) pages short of my chapter goal, so please bear with me. I have not forgotten or given up on my little (if you can call it little, 29 pages already posted, and still much more to come nn) Your patience shall be rewarded with eventual (and rare!!!) Shuji/Akira smex.

_**Tuesday**_

As soon as Shuji walked through the door, he found himself greeted by a very energetic Akira (wearing a black apron bearing the words "Kiss me, I'm a cook _and_ I'm cute! -"), who insisted on hugging him tightly around the middle and not letting go. "Shuuji-kun! Welcome home! How was your day? Would you like some coffee? Or mame-no, tea!" Shuji looked down at Akira (Shuji was briefly amused by the irony), who was hugging his waist while kneeling on the floor eyebrows raised suspiciously. Maybe it was the fact that he was being bombarded with questions. Maybe it was because it felt like Akira was nervous and trying to hide something from him. But mostly because he had just been about to offer Shuji soy milk, and then changed his mind. Ah, yes. That was definitely it, Shuji thought. To Akira, soy milk was something he felt had to be a gift from the gods. That left Shuji with the impression, whatever Akira had done, it probably involved soy milk.

He sighed. "What did you do?"

Akira stopped clinging to Shuji's waist, and guiltily twiddled his fingers. "I love you Shuji…"

Shuji's face remained exactly the same. "I love you too, but that's not what I asked. What did you do?" he repeated folding his arms like a dog owner who has a suspicion that the puppy in front of them is the reason there is a large wet spot on the carpet.

Akira gulped. "Oh well, better tell him…he'd have found out in five minutes anyway," he decided. Akira mimicked Shuji's exasperated sigh, and motioned for his boyfriend to follow him to the kitchen.

As soon as Shuji walked through the kitchen, the smell of burned soy milk hit his nose, and he looked around to find the source of the smell. He didn't have to look far; a charred baking tray in the corner containing what appeared to be an equally black cake. When he inspected it closely, he noticed that their was heavily caramelized green icing on top, messily spelling out "Happy Birthday, Shuji-koi! ♥" in hiragana and kanji. He felt something melt in his chest. He suspected it might have been his heart, and rolled his eyes at his own mushiness.

Akira looked at him nervously, bit his bottom lip and said, "I tried to use a blowtorch to melt the sugar on the top a little, but the whole thing caught fire, and I had to use my mamechichi to put it out…I would've made a new one, but you came home early…" After that last bit, Akira expression turned tearful. He closed his eyes and waited for Shuji to chide him and tell him he shouldn't have been using that old blowtorch to caramelize with, or that he didn't want or like cake anyway. Instead, he was surprised when he felt himself be embraced by two warm arms. He opened his eyes and heard Shuji speak softly into his ear.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it would have been very good…thank you…" Shuji let go of him and looked him in the eyes. "Why don't we just go out for dinner tonight, hm? My treat. Then neither of us will burn anything," he joked. Akira pouted and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, and Akira? As cute as you look, please ask before you wear my apron."

_**Owari **_

Please comment, please…


	3. Wednesday

**FIC: One Week of Shuji to Akira**

**Title:** One Week of Shuji to Akira

**Chapter: **Wednesday

**Series: **Nobuta wo Produce

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning: **Yaoi/ Shonen-ai

**A/N: **Third one x.x Wow, these are getting more and more difficult (and easier?) to write. It's getting a little hard to focus on this, although I'm really enjoying this little project of mine.

- Already have plans for more Shuji to Akira fanfiction after this and A Mystery are finished…although I warn you, it won't be very fluffy at all (unless my sense of romance kicks in while I'm writing it.) (P.S. I don't know about this one…not much soul to it, not really funny…I feel a little disappointed in myself. L)

_**Wednesday**_

Nobuta was in their living room. They had decided, since they hadn't seen her in months, they should probably invite her over for dinner. Or anything really.

Nobuta wasn't just like some old friend that you call maybe once or twice year, or only see when you're in town. It didn't matter that lived in Hokkaido now, Nobuta was still as close as the day as both Shuji and Akira left Tokyo. Akira had nagged his father for days, and the man had finally agreed to have her picked up with the helicopter, in return for peace and quiet.

So here she was, in Akira's apartment, talking comfortably to Shuji and Akira about everything that had happened since they left. Akira was listening attentively to her every, like a kid listening to his favourite bedtime story. Shuji kept getting up every five minutes to check on dinner, just in case there was another ahem accident in the kitchen.

"So, I'm curious…what exactly did everyone say when Akira left," he called out, while cutting out the dough for the pork gyoza Akira had begged him to make for Nobuta. It had taken him less than a month to get extremely attached to Shuji's cooking, which he considered to be better than any of the fancy restaurants his father used to occasionally drag him to when they still lived in the same house.

Nobuta blushed heavily and lowered her head, but forced herself to lift it again. She had to show them that none of their hard work had been undone in their absence. "They asked me why he wasn't there the next day at school. When I told them Akira went after Shuji, they said it made sense…that they always thought there was something about you two. That they suspected you two might be a couple," she finished nervously.

Akira blinked rapidly, tumbled backwards, and burst out laughing. Even Shuji was amused. He stopped working for a moment and sat down at the table with them, wrapping an arm around Akira's shoulders. "They said that? Haha. I blame Akira, I can't help it that he's so loyal that he follows me around. Although…you know…they weren't wrong," he said, slightly surprised when Nobuta nodded in agreement. Akira laughed warmly and said, "Baka Shuuji-kun! Nobuta already knows, remember? She was the one that sent me! Cause she's smart. He smiled and winked happily at the girl. Nobuta looked him in the eyes and returned the smile. Shuji rolled his eyes and went back to cooking their dinner, ignoring the sudden eruption of giggles from Akira five minutes later, when Nobuta told him that Katharine had 'accidentally' singed off the last of the principals hair.

"Just like old times…sort of…" Shuji thought contently. He switched off Akira's stove and announced that dinner was served. He smiled at his companions. Whatever happened, he promised himself they would never drift apart like the living ghosts from the festival. Ever.

_**  
Owari. **_


	4. Thursday

**FIC: One Week of Shuji to Akira**

**Title:** One Week of Shuji to Akira

**Chapter: **Thursday

**Series: **Nobuta wo Produce

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning: **Yaoi/ Shonen-ai

**A/N: **Erg. This is so very, very overdue. What can I say, shit happens, and it did this week. On to the fic! (Has anyone else noticed how food orientated the drabbles are getting lately? Weird…maybe I'm just subconsciously hungry or something :/) And yes, I am well aware that Maru Sho's went bankrupt ages ago, but I couldn't seem to remember the names of any other famous Japanese shopping chains while I was writing this, so I just stuck with Maru Sho's.

_**Thursday**_

"Oh god, here he comes again! No! NOT THE FINGERS! AEERRRRRGGG!" the eggplants would have squealed, if they had voices. But they didn't, so they had no way of vocalizing their fear of Akira, who was individually poking each and every one of them to see if they were ripe enough. Sometimes he would poke one more than once, just to make sure. "Nope, not that one," he said in his cheerful tone of voice, poking a rather large one. He poked another eggplant. "Hmm...too hard. Needs to be perfect for Shuji-kun's soufflé!"

When he had finally found one that past his rigorous poking test, he carried it to the shopping cart. Shuji was in the next aisle looking at various cheese sauces for dinner that night.

"Ne, Shuuji-kun! We need a side dish! Like…Greek salad or a soup or something! Oh! Curry is good toooooo!" Akira spewed suggestions while riding past on the shopping trolley. Shuji sighed; today, it seemed Akira's A.D.D was kicking in at full capacity. He made a note to buy painkillers later.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" he heard his boyfriend call from somewhere down the aisle, narrowly missing several fellow shoppers and a store clerk, before it crashed into the frozen foods section. Akira landed in one of the freezers, with his long legs dangling over the side. Shuji shook his head and jogged towards Akira, who was now whining about having landed in some fish ("Ah! I'll never get the smell of fishies out now! Hidoi!") and pouting…again.

He sighed for the second time and held out his arm for Akira get out, but instead, he gasped in surprise when the boy grinned like a Cheshire and yanked Shuji in with him. He landed on top of his larger friend, who still had that damn grin on his face. Shuji growled and moved to avenge his pride by crashing their lips together, effectively catching Akira off guard. Now it was his turn to grin.

As surprised and slightly annoyed Akira was that Shuji had got him back, he was too busy enjoying the kiss to care about that right now, the fact that his ass was bloody _freezing,_ or that little children were giggling nearby. He opened his mouth slightly when Shuji sucked softly on his bottom lip and let out a small moan when his tongue met Shuji's.

"AHEM, my I ask what you're doing in the freezer?" said a rather aggravated-looking store manager, arms crossed at glaring at the two boys. Akira laughed nervously. "Um…inspecting the fish?" he picked up a package of trout and pretended to look at the label muttering "Ah, sou ka, so desu ne…very good quality I see..."

Shuji groaned and tried to get up and explain, but before he could speak, the manager interrupted. "I don't care why you are in the freezer, but I'm afraid I'm going have to ask you to leave." Akira glared and said "Oooh, looks like Ojisan forgot to take his happy pills this morning." "Shit!" Shuji screamed, grabbing Akira and hightailing it out of the store, before the man could strangle them.

"And that's how we got banned from Maru Sho's," Shuji finished, slightly annoyed that his father and Koji had just started laughing hysterically.

_**Owari.**_

Comments kudasai!


	5. Friday

**FIC: One Week of Shuji to Akira**

**Title:** One Week of Shuji to Akira

**Chapter: **Friday

**Series: **Nobuta wo Produce

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning: **Yaoi/ Shonen-ai

**A/N: **Trying to finish this AND read Megatokyo at the same time…not a good idea. XO But I just have two more drabbles to finish right after I get back from Seattle this weekend. I think this project has been a good exercise for me. It's gotten to a point where I can kinda guess what Shuji and Akira would do in certain situation…kinda ; They will always remain enigma characters, especially Akira. Sometimes I get an idea for a new day's drabble, and I actually hear them have an entire conversation in my head…in character. O.o

_**Friday**_

Shuji was sure they were guilty of committing yet another cliché right now. They were in a park, sitting under the night sky and staring at the stars.

Yep, definitely cliché-ish.

Akira's head was resting comfortably on his stomach, breathing contently and pointing out the stars that shone the brightest, his favourite ones. "That one Shuji! Isn't it pretty? It's winking at us! Wink! Wink, wink!" he said happily, winking right back at the star. Shuji smiled and replied "Yeah, I like it. It's so bright…it kinda reminds me of you." He laughed, as if he only just realized how corny that sounded. Akira nodded; the star was a lot like him, he agreed. "Demo...it's not my favourite star, Shuuji-kun." He pointed to a star that was far from the bright one. It shone brighter than those around it, but wasn't nearly as bright as the one before. "That one over there is my favourite!" he said confidently, kon konning at it. Shuji sat in complete silence for almost a minute while Akira tried to count them all. "Why?" he asked curiously. "Why that one?" The taller boy sat up and smiled knowingly at him. "Hmm, because you don't have to be the brightest and biggest of something to be the best one. Sometimes, those that blend in, or go unnoticed, or don't seem really special can be really important. I like the star, it's a lot like Shuji!" Shuji rolled his eyes, but smiled back all the same; when he said corny things like that…sometimes, you couldn't help but be flattered. He lay back down on the grass, and Akira did the same. "This is nice, Shuji-kun. We should have asked your brother if he wanted to come with us, I think he would have liked it." Shuji rolled his eyes again and said irritably "Koji? He would've gotten bored after five minutes! Besides, I think having the kid here might have ruined the uh…mood? Silence? No…but he would've spoiled the fun by asking to go back home." Akira giggled at the idea of there being any kind of mood or silence in the middle of the park with Shuji's little brother going, '"Nii-san! I wanna go home and watch Doraemon! Come on, please?"'

"Don't you like kids, daccha?" he said poking his boyfriend lightly on the cheek, who started fiddling nervously with a blade of grass. He didn't _not_ like kids, even though he occasionally felt like head-locking and/or noogie-ing his brother to death. They were just so…needy and whiny sometimes. And didn't get it when you said you wanted time alone and needed them to go amuse themselves. "I don't hate them, but they can be a handful sometimes.

Akira wiggled his lips absentmindedly wondering about one or two things that would make most people's heads hurt if they tried to comprehend it. "Ne…Shuji-kun…I wonder what they would look like. If we ever had children, I mean."

Shuji's eyes went wide and he sat up again, disturbing Akira from his comfortable spot on Shuji's stomach. "What do you mean '"If we had children?"' You do realize that's physically impossible, right?" he said, hoping to gods that Akira did. If he didn't, well…they were going to have a very awkward conversation about the birds and the bees later on, and he was sure Akira wouldn't take _that _very well.

"Iie, baka!" Akira broke out into giggles and playfully punched Shuji in the shoulder. After a moment or two, he sobered up a little. "I mean, if we had each started families and had children…" he trailed off. Shuji couldn't help noticing that Akira sounded a little bit sad. He sighed, fiddling with his hair. "I don't know. Maybe we wouldn't even have gotten married. I don't think anyone knows what could have happened if they had done things differently, or not met so-and-so." Akira looked down and watched an earthworm move slowly across the grass while thinking about what Shuji just said. He seemed to cheer up and little and said, "Ne, Shuuji-kun? You sure it's physically impossible? Shall we make sure?" His boyfriend groaned, blushing slightly.

"Are you reading fanfiction again?" But Akira wasn't listening. He was now running and screaming "Beeeeearr my children, Shuuji-kun!"

"Oi, say's the one who's almost always uke!" Shuji ran after Akira, cursing the boy's long (if extremely sexy) legs.

_**Owari**_

Comment kudasai!


	6. Saturday

**FIC: One Week of Shuji to Akira**

**Title** One Week of Shuji to Akira

**Chapter: **Saturday

**Series: **Nobuta wo Produce

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Rating:** PG-13 – R (some sexual content)

**Warning: **Yaoi/ Shonen-ai. Copious amounts of alcohol consumed.

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter of One Week of Shuji. I am starting to run low on ideas for these chapters. V.V; Well, one more to go. Hope you guys have enjoyed these so far. I get the feeling there is a bit of a time difference in the community which is probably the reason people have stopped reviewing these. Either that or my writing has just gotten worse, or maybe no one has anything else to say. It doesn't really matter, though I do enjoy reviews…Even though I'm not getting that many reviews, I hope some of you are enjoying this, because I am. This particular drabble was born out of my desire to get Shuji and Akira smashed. This is a little long and by all rights is more like a one-shot, but I felt it looked good the way it was.

_**Saturday**_

Shuji couldn't help but be amused at the irony. Akira was, for lack of a better word, completely wasted. He knew, because rather than giggling incessantly, tripping over everything, and holding philosophical one-sided discussions about whether or not it was possible for God to die, Akira's eyes were half-lidded, and there was a rouge tint to his cheeks. He also hiccupped every now and then, and was oddly silent. Shuji could hardly stop laughing, although it probably had something to do with the fact that he had also had a little too much sake to drink. He had never been drunk before today, but he had to admit, it was turning out to be a very interesting experience.

Earlier that evening they decided they couldn't stay at home, as there was absolutely nothing on T.V. and they hadn't gone out anywhere in a long time. So, naturally, they went to a club. After dancing for over an hour to music that didn't really have much of a rhythm, they found a table in the farthest corner of the club and proceeded to get themselves thoroughly intoxicated.

"Shuuji-kun! Your faces are red." Akira mumbled, poking his cheek with a shaking finger.

"Faces? I only have one face, baka!" Shuji slurred, trying not to laugh at how messy Akira's hair was getting.

It was all fluffy, and his trademark fringe part had disappeared. But as drunk as Shuji was, he was not too drunk to realize that there was also a familiar mischievous glint in the boy's eyes. He briefly stopped laughing to raise an eyebrow. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Who, me? I'm not planning anything Shuji-kun. What makes you think that, dacha?" he said, resting his head sleepily on Shuji's shoulder. His eyes fell closed and he snuggled further into Shuji's shoulder as if it wasn't simply bone covered in muscles, skin, and clothes but a big, soft, fluffy pillow like the ones they had on their bed at home. For a minute they just sat there, staring at the people who were on the dance floor at the other end of the club, swaying to the not-really-music and grinding into anything with two legs and a pulse. It looked more like a fully-clothed orgy than dancing.

Akira hiccupped softly, lifted his head to smile an strange little innocent smile, and carefully placed his hand on Shuji's thigh. Only it didn't stay there long, but slowly moved up towards his groin.

Shuji gasped and shot his own hand to dislodge the invading one, but was blocked by Akira's other hand and the sight of plump, soft lips being licked by a small pink tongue. He had stopped laughing now, and his jaw was hanging wide open.

"Akira, what are you doing?! There are people everywhere! Someone will see us!" Shuji whispered desperately. But Akira just smiled back calmly and continued licking his lips. "Shuuuuuuuuuuuji-kun…" he said, in a way Shuji could only describe as a hoarse, growly purr. That is, if he could get past how turned on he was at that moment. "There's no one in the booths around us, I checked. And most of the people here look like they wouldn't notice if a pink elephant danced the Macarena in spandex tights right in the middle of the club."

'Well, I've learned something new today,' Shuji thought through a haze of alcohol and hormones. 'Note to self: When drunk, Akira becomes a horny evil mastermind.'

Any further thoughts he might have had, however, were instantly dissolved by Akira's hand, softly rubbing the front of Shuji's jeans. The smile on his face grew as he saw Shuji biting his lip to try to remain inconspicuous to the rest of the club. 'Mmm…bastard! Ah! You kinky, horny bastard!' Shuji thought, firmly pursing his lips to avoid moaning.

Unfortunately, that combined with his now squinting eyes would give the casual viewer the impression that he was on something trippy and/or sour. So it was very fortunate then, that all people who might have been casual viewing them _were_ in fact on something trippy. Shuji wondered for the umpteenth time why they had picked a raver club of all places. In general, he had no real problem with the idea, but this one was infamous for it's barely dressed cliental and he was tired of accidentally spotting things he would rather not see.

Shuji couldn't take it any more, in more ways than one. As much of a turn on as it was that Akira was tempting him in a public place, he also didn't want to damage his ego by getting kicked out of a place where everyone around them was coping with their own chemically induced lust in a (mostly) legal way.

Akira's eyes glazed over and fell shut, just as a pair of lips crashed into to his own, and a tongue made its way into his mouth. His eyes flew open and focussed on his attacker, who was still having his way with Akira's lips. He was about to respond, when Shuji stopped kissing him and whispered right into his ear. "If you remove the hand now, we can leave and continue this at home."

The words hardly left his mouth, when Akira grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the club. Shuji smiled. Maybe coming to this place had its perks after all. "Additional Note to Self: Get drunk with Akira more often. But next time, pick a place that had tablecloths on its tables."

_Owari_


	7. Sunday

**FIC: One Week of Shuji to Akira**

**Title** One Week of Shuji to Akira

**Chapter: **Sunday

**Series: **Nobuta wo Produce

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning: **Yaoi/Boys Love.

**A/N: **Last one. Yes, I know this took way, way, way, way, WAY longer than a week, but life interferes sometimes, and nothing can be done about that. On the upside, no more waiting for the new chapters. This one sort of links with the previous one. Without further ado, I give you SUNDAY!

_**Sunday**_

Akira was sick as a dog, but that wasn't what was bothering him. He was bored out of his skull, and Shuji had a ill-fitting frown on his face. "Shuuji-" Akira started, before he was once again seized by a coughing fit.

Shuji handed him a glass of water and rubbed his back gently. He couldn't understand it; Akira had been fine last night, but that was before all the alcohol. Now, his usually cheerful boyfriend was green in the face, suffering from a combination of a hangover and the flu, and curled up on the couch wrapped in multiple blankets. Shuji bit back his pride and hugged him in the desperate hope that it would miraculously cure him of his ailments, but it didn't seem to do much beside make Akira a little more cheerful.

"Do you want me to make you soup or tea or something?" he asked awkwardly. Akira glanced up at him and smiled sadly. "Hai…" he said, his voice uncharacteristically hoarse. "Soup would be nice Shuji-kun."

Shuji cringed; it was like watching a puppy limping. He raised his hand to Akira's forehead to check his temperature for the third time that hour, and nearly yelped. He was burning up. This was not good. He was not sweating the fever out fast enough.

Before it even occurred to him what he was doing, he lifted the edge of the blankets and climbed in next to Akira and hugged him close, rubbing Akira back with his hand so it would get warmer. While he was busy panicking, the sound of giggles met his ears and he looked at Akira in confusion.

"That won't work Shuji-kun, but I do feel a bit better now that you're in here with me." Shuji shook his head, but didn't get back up. Hell, every little bit counted. And besides, an unhappy Akira made him incredibly uncomfortable. Then he remembered about the soup, but decided against it; they were comfortable and it would be stupid to spoil the moment over something like soup.

"Don't bother about the soup, ne," said Akira, as if he had been reading Shuji's mind. "Just stay here with me. That's all." He coughed a little and reached his hand through the covers next to the couch and grabbed the glass of water, and took a sip before returning it.

Shuji smiled at his boyfriend. "Alright, I will. But if you really do need anything, just tell me. I can't stand seeing you like this, it scares me."

They lay like that for several hours, neither of them moving much. After a while they both drifted off to sleep.

When Akira woke up, he was still a little sick, but at least he wasn't miserable or coughing anymore. Shuji was still sleeping when Akira slipped into the kitchen to make him a large pile of pancakes for breakfast. He made sure to add little chocolate syrup piggies and hearts on all of them.

_**Owari**___

_Arg__! It's done! It took me __waaaaay__ too long and I apologize for making you wait several months for a project that was supposed to take seven days. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to writing more Shuji to Akira for you guys._

_Arigato gozaimashita, minna-san! _


End file.
